Make up your Mind, and I'll Make up Mine
by katergator
Summary: A song fic to Theory of a Deadman's " Make up Your Mind."


Hi everyone! I had some extra time and an idea to do a song fic. So here it is.   
  
I always wanted to try a song fic, and then the question was what song do I use and what situation do I pick? Since I'm an angsty kind of girl I chose the episode where Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together, and Inuyasha and Kagome decide they can never see each other again. It was so sad!! *sniff* Anyway, the song I chose was "Make Up Your Mind" by Theory of a Deadman. I really like that song... if you haven't heard it, download it or find another means of listening to it. It's quite a powerful song and it fit the situation the two were going through. So did "Someday" by Nickelback but I decided to use the previous one.   
  
So, I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review! Reviews are very much appreciated!  
  
*disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha or any rights to the story and I will not be making money off this fic. Which is too bad, cause I'm in dire need of it right now...   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Make up your mind   
  
And I'll make up mine  
  
Don't worry about me   
  
I'll be fine  
  
Those words that you said to me  
  
Why wasn't I listening  
  
I wish I hadn't met you at all  
  
I started thinking  
  
~  
  
That was it, that was the end of it all. Those childish things she had said before came back and whipped through her mind, and she chided herself for everything she believed to have been true. "Make him worry a little," was what she had said. She felt foolish. He was not worried now, not at all. In fact any thoughts of her were completely lost. She was nothing to him at the moment, and she knew it.   
  
~  
  
We'll wake up, we'll make up, and do this for the last time  
  
~  
  
There he was embracing Kikyo as tightly as he could. Even though she tried to shove him away he held on, just like he held on to every memory of every waking moment he had spent with her so many many years ago.   
  
The night was mild and warm, but to Kagome it felt like she had just been plunged into Antarctica. She drew in a sharp breath. It was a kick in the stomach, a slap to the face. They looked so perfect standing there and holding one another. They looked like they belonged to each other.   
  
~  
  
Make up your mind,  
  
and I'll make up mine  
  
Don't worry about me,   
  
I'll be fine  
  
~  
  
'So this is it then? He has finally chosen?' Kagome looked away and slowly sank down against the tree trunk. 'I am nothing to him now.' She tried to block out his words. Though she had heard him promise he would protect Kikyo too many times to count, this time it was different. This time there was no "I'll protect you too, Kagome." This time she was left out in the cold. His heart was gone. It was now in the hands of Kikyo. 'Did I ever really hold it to begin with?' Kagome thought with a rueful smile. 'No...'  
  
~  
  
Those words that you said to me  
  
Why wasn't I listening?  
  
I wish I hadn't met you at all  
  
I started thinking  
  
~  
  
Kagome got up, startled. Kikyo was gone and Inuyasha was standing there. He was looking at her. 'He wants to tell me something...'   
  
Kagome's heart raced. She knew what he was going to say. His face was grim and she knew that he was having a hard time trying to chose his words... trying to figure out how to let her down as gently as possible.   
  
But the worst part was not anticipating his heart breaking rejection, this time he never took his eyes off her. He always looked away before. But not this time. The sun did not reflect in those golden eyes now. They were as cold as ice.   
  
Kagome shivered. She couldn't stand it anymore... she couldn't stand his piercing gaze and the silence except for her own staggered breathing. She couldn't take what she was about to hear. She did the only thing she could. She ran.   
  
~  
  
Make up your mind  
  
Don't worry about me  
  
I'll be fine...  
  
~  
  
Kagome jumped over the well and ran up the steps of the little hut. She still felt like running, but there was no where to go, no one to run from, and no one to run to. Why is it that one minute she was hyperventilating, and then the next she couldn't breath at all?   
  
'This is it, this is how it ends. I am not needed there anymore...'  
  
After a depressing day at school Kagome came home. Her heart was heavy with rejection and it felt like the whole world was weighing on her shoulders. There was no one to help her pick up the pieces. There was no one. But the shikon shards needed to be taken back. She knew it would be the last time she would ever see him or her friends again. As she stood by the well with the little jar of shards in hand, she couldn't bring herself to jump. Instead she thought about all of the memories she and Inuyasha had shared. It meant everything to her and nothing to him. Tears began to drip onto the ledge of the well. 'If only Kikyo hadn't come back... if only she could disappear...'  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath and was immediately ashamed of herself. 'What kind of terrible girl am I? Kikyo cannot just go away. Inuyasha loves her. I have to do what's right and let him be with her. That's where he'll be happy, right? And the only thing that matters is for Inuyasha to be happy.'  
  
Kagome tried hard not to cry as she slowly backed away from the well and went out to sit under the God tree. She watched the branches sway in the wind, and then her eyes traveled to the worn spot on the trunk. She stepped up and gently rubbed the very place where he was once pinned. It was too much. Kagome burst into tears.   
  
~  
  
When will we make up, will we break up?  
  
Let's wake up, let's wake up, let's wake up  
  
~  
  
"I love him! I love him!" Kagome cried as she sank to her knees. "After all we've been through... I do love him..."  
  
She wiped her cheek and stared at the tears running down her fingers.   
  
"I love him. I love... Inuyasha." Her eyes widened. "When did this happen? When did I... fall in love with him?" She hadn't even realized.  
  
"I want to go back. I want to go back!! I don't want to live a life without Inuyasha! Please, somebody please tell me why I can't go back!!" she desperately sobbed.   
  
~  
  
Make up your mind, and I'll make up mine  
  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine  
  
The last time you yelled at me, I swore that I heard you say  
  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I starting thinking  
  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning  
  
~  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned to see her mother standing in the courtyard with arms full of grocery bags. Kagome stared at her for awhile, then sprinted as fast as she could into her mother's arms. Neither took any notice as the contents of the bags spilled over the ground.   
  
"Oh mom..." Kagome cried. There were times when only a mother could fix a broken heart.   
  
~  
  
We'll wake up, we'll make up, and do this for the last time  
  
We'll wake up, we'll make up, and do this for the last time  
  
~  
  
This was it. Now that her mother's words calmed her fears she knew what had to be done. Either he would let her stay or he wouldn't. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. She wanted to burst out with how much he had changed her life and how much she enjoyed watching him change. She wanted to say how much she loved his company, even with the rude and cutting remarks. She wanted to say that she was proud of his accomplishments and how happy it made her when he did the right thing, even when he made it loud and clear he didn't want to. She wanted to say that he had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, that his silver hair was almost iridescent in the sunlight and it took all her strength not to run her fingers through it, and that his ears were cute. She wanted to say that her life would never be the same without him. She wanted to say that she loved him.   
  
But she knew she couldn't.   
  
What she could say is that she wanted to stay. And if he said yes, wild horses wouldn't be able to drag her away from his side.   
  
She drew in a deep breath and gripped the edge of the well.   
  
"This is it," she murmured. She climbed over the side.  
  
~  
  
Make up your mind, and I'll make up mine  
  
Don't worry about me, I'll be fine  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat on the well in the hazy sunshine waiting for him to come. She knew that he eventually would. Her heart quickened when she heard the grass rustle and tentative footsteps approaching. She turned her head and looked into surprised golden eyes.   
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed.   
  
~  
  
Let's wake up, let's make up, and do this for the last time   
  
If we break up, we'll wind up losing both our minds   
  
So let's wake up, let's make up,   
  
and do this for the last time  
  
~  
  
"It's now or never," she whispered.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Well! That's it! What'd ya think?! Please tell me! I love to hear your comments. ^_^ Does anyone want more? 


End file.
